Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15
| Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Jack Kirby | CoverArtist2 = Steve Ditko | Quotation = My fault -- all my fault! If only I had stopped him when I could have! But I didn't --''' and now -- Uncle Ben -- is dead... | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = Spider-Man! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer1_2 = Steve Ditko | Penciler1_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker1_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Part 1 A shy, unassuming high-school student, Peter Parker prefers the company of his teachers to that of his classmates, who call him "Midtown High's only professional wallflower." His only living relatives, Uncle Ben and Aunt May, think the world of him. One evening, while attending a demonstration of radioactivity at General Techtronics Laboratories East, Parker fails to notice a spider drop through a "radioactive ray" and receive a massive dose of radiation. It bites him and dies. Light-headed, Parker leaves the demonstration, only to be nearly run over by a car. He leaps to safety but is surprised to find he has jumped much further than intended—he lands on the side of a building and clings to the bricks by his fingertips. He quickly climbs to the roof and, once there, accidentally crumples a steel pipe in his hand. He believes that he has inherited the spider's speed, strength, and climbing ability. He begins to ponder the possibilities. Shortly thereafter, Parker sees a wrestling ring and a sign: "$100 to the man who can stay in the ring three minutes with Crusher Hogan." He goes home, changes, puts on a hood, and returns to the ring. Hogan laughingly calls Parker the "Masked Marvel," but Parker lifts Hogan over his head and carries him up a post. Afterward, a man in the crowd introduces himself to Parker as a television producer, encourages him to go into show business, and gives him his card. At home, Parker makes himself a spider-themed costume, a supply of sticky web fluid, and two jets for his wrists that can shoot the fluid. "Here comes the Spider-Man!" he says. Part 2 The Spider-Man appears on television and becomes a celebrity. One evening, he goes backstage and finds a guard chasing a thief. Spider-Man lets the thief escape and, when the guard complains, tells him, "That's your job! I'm thru being pushed around ... by anyone!" Some days later, Parker returns home and learns from a policeman that a burglar has killed his Uncle Ben. The police have cornered the man in the deserted Acme warehouse. Parker dons his costume and swings to the scene. Once inside, he frightens the man by crawling down the wall toward him. Parker then covers his gun hand with web fluid and knocks him unconscious. When he sees the man's face, he recognizes the thief who got away at the studio. He wraps the burglar in webbing and leaves him for the police to find. Shocked, Peter realizes that, if he had caught the burglar, his Uncle Ben would still be alive. He eventually learns that with great power comes great responsibility. | Appearing1 = '''Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** * * Midtown High students * Scientists ** * * * * * * * * * * * * Spider-Man (Future) (Peter Parker) Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ****** **** ***** ***** Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Bell-Ringer! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = On a small Mediterranean island of fisherfolk, Old Pedros is the town bell-ringer. One day, the volcano atop the island begins to erupt. The villagers evacuate and put out to sea. Old Pedros, though, stays at the church. "The bells must be rung," he tells himself. "Someone will hear. For centuries, someone has always heard!" Molten rock streams toward the church. Before it reaches Old Pedros, a ray of sunlight surrounds him. The superstitious villagers swear they saw him ride the ray into the sky. Did their eyes play tricks on them, or did Someone hear the bells? | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other villagers Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Man in the Mummy Case! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Rocco Rank, a career criminal, breaks into a museum to escape a policeman. While he looks for a hiding place, he hears a mummy's voice promising to protect him from the police. All he has to do is lie in a sarcophagus. The mummy reassures Rank that he will not suffocate or become another mummy. Rank finally agrees and gets into the sarcophagus, which the mummy shuts. The policeman doubles back, finds a broken window, and searches the room. The mummy is motionless, and the sarcophagus is empty, so he leaves. Rank is safe from the police ... but he has become a slave building the Pyramids. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Mummmy * Egyptian slavedriver Other Characters: * ** Locations: * * Museum * Items: * Sarcophagus | StoryTitle4 = There Are Martians among Us! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = The discovery of a crashed flying saucer frightens a small town, especially when the townspeople realize that the Martians are among them. A month goes by with the aliens still at large. A man leaves for the city and tells his wife to stay in the house where she is safe. Later that day, though, she has to go to the store for coffee. On her way home, she is captured! When her husband gets home and finds her missing, he makes a desperate phone call ... to another Martian, who like him must have four arms .... | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Police * Searchers * TV reporter Locations: * Vehicles: * Flying saucer | Notes = Continuity Notes * Spider-Man's origins have been retold many, many times. Various retellings add additional information to the origin story. These stories are: , , , , , , , - , and . * clarifies that Peter is in his sophmore year in this story. states that Peter was fifteen years old at the time. * A number of characters are unnamed in this story, they are: ** Sally's, the girl who Peter asked out, last name is revealed to be Avril in . ** The blonde girl is Liz Allan, she is named in . ** Peter's other classmates include Seymour O'Reilly, his first name was identified in and his last name was revealed in . ** Peter's science teacher is Raymond Warren, his last named was revealed in . His first name was identified in . ** The scienist who ran the experiment is identified as Dr. Eric Schwinner in . ** Crusher Hogan's real name was revealed in . ** The science demonstration is revealed to have taken place at General Tetronics Laboratories in . ** Peter's agent is Maxie Shiffman. His first name is revealed in , his last name was first identified in . ** The officer who tries to arrest the Burglar is identified as Bernard O'Brien in as well. ** The identity of the Burglar who shoots Uncle Ben has not been verified. He has a daughter that was identified as Jessica Carradine, first seen in . suggests that his first name could be Dennis. * A number of details about this story should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as follows: All slang, technology, the amount of money that is being offered to beat Hogan in the ring, Spider-Man appearing on the Ed Sullivan Show, and Chet Huntley being the newscaster. * Peter Parker isn't the only one affected by the radioactive spider. Jessica Jones was present and flubbed her chance at asking him out, as seen in . The spider also bit Cindy Moon, as seen in . The spider was later eaten by Baxter Bigelow, a kid who used to bully Peter in school. * This story suggests that Peter created his webshooters after he got his powers. However, reveals that Peter came up with the design much earlier. * clarifies that Peter didn't design his costume from scratch, instead he modified a pair of dance skins to make his costume. * Peter Parker's identity was compromised when he left his home as Spider-Man to capture the Burglar, following the death of Uncle Ben. reveled that Mary Jane Watson observed Spider-Man and deduced his identity. Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that impact the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Peter Parker is shunned by his classmates. Spends time with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Goes to school. * - Peter Parker's school life. Rejected by Sally, bullied by Flash Thompson. Asks his classmates to join him at the science exhibit. * - Peter arrives at the science exhibit. * - Peter watches the exhibit on radiation. * - The spider is irradiated. * - Peter is bitten by the radiactive spider. * - Peter feels faint decides to step out. * - Peter leaps out of the way of a speeding car. * - Peter discovers his enhanced strength and decides to use his powers to make it rich. * - Peter challenges Crusher Hogan. * - Peter overpowers Crusher. * - Peter defeats Hogan, gains the attention of Maxwell shiffman. * - Peter is paid and approached by Shiffman. * - Peter begins designing his Spider-Man costume. * - Peter begins designing his web-shooters. * - Parker perfects the design on his web-shooters. * - Peter tries out his costume and web-shooters. * - Spider-Man's first television appearance. * - Spider-Man ducks out on the press. * - Spider-Man happens upon the burglar as he flees the authorities. * - The Burglar gets away, Spider-Man scolded for not stopping him. * - Spider-Man shrugs off the guard, Peter gets a new microscope from Aunt May and Uncle Ben. * - Spider-Man puts on various performances. * - Peter returns home one night to find the police waiting outside. * - Peter learns that his Uncle Ben had been shot by a burglar. * - Peter vows to catch the killer as Spider-Man. * - Spider-Man leaves out Peter's bedroom window. * - Spider-Man swings across the city. * - Spider-Man gets the drop on the Burglar. * - Spider-Man corners his uncle's killer. * - Spider-Man corners the killer. * - Spider-Man knocks out the crook with a punch. * - Peter is horrified to discover that the burglar is the same one he let get away earlier. Turns him over to the police. * - Peter learns the harsh lesson that with great power, comes great responsibility. Uncle Ben: * - Uncle Ben wakes Peter up for school. * - Ben and Aunt May give Peter a snack. * - Ben and May give Peter a new microscope. Aunt May: * - Aunt May cooks Peter Wheatcakes. * - Ben and Aunt May give Peter a snack. * - Ben and May give Peter a new microscope. Flash Thompson: * - Flash and his friends make fun of Peter Parker. * - Flash bullies Peter, drives off with his friends. Liz Allan: * - Liz and hier friends make fun of Peter Parker. * - Liz drives off with his friends. Maxie Shiffman: * - Maxie watches Spider-Man battle Crusher Hogan. * - Maxie takes on Spider-Man as a client. Crusher Hogan: * - Crusher Hogan accepts Spider-Man's challenge. * - Hogan tries to fight Spider-Man. * - Crusher Hogan is defeated by Spider-Man in the ring. The Burglar: * - The Burglar tries to flee the TV studio. * - The Burglar escapes no thanks to Spider-Man. * - The Burglar gloats about his getaway. * - The Burglar holes up at the Acme Warehouse. * - The Burglar is attacked by Spider-Man. * - The killer is cornered by Spider-Man. * - Burglar knocked out by Spider-Man, recognized. * - The Burglar is strung up for the police. Publication Notes * This was the last Amazing Fantasy comic until 1995. This is also the first one called Amazing Fantasy instead of Amazing Adult Fantasy. * Though the conclusion of "Spider-Man!" invites readers to return for the next issue, this would be the final issue of Amazing Fantasy (successor to Amazing Adventures and Amazing Adult Fantasy). In 1995, editor Danny Fingeroth inserted three stories (Amazing Fantasy #16-18) between this one and Spider-Man's next appearance, in Amazing Spider-Man #1 (March 1963). * Artie Simek was credited in this issue as Art Simek. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The Spider-Man story is reprinted/partially reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * Essential Series Vol 1 Spider-Man 1 * Marvel Masterworks Spider-Man #1 * Origins of Marvel Comics * Amazing Spider-Man #1 * Marvel's Mightiest Heroes: Spider-Man * Marvel Tales Vol 2 1 * Marvel Tales Vol 2 137 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 275 * Marvel Milestone Edition: Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15 * Spider-Man Classics Vol 1 1 * 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time Vol 1 10 * Wha...Huh? Vol 1 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus Vol 1 1 * Epic Collection Vol 1 Amazing Spider-Man 1 * Spider-Man: The Secret Story of Marvel's World-Famous Wall Crawler Vol 1 1 * Spider-Man: Amazing Fantasy (Promo) * Spider-Man Collectible Series Vol 1 1 * Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15 (Old Navy Edition) * Amazing Fantasy Omnibus Vol 1 1 * Official Marvel Graphic Novel Collection: Marvel Origins - The 1960's * Fantastic Firsts Vol 1 1 The second story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time Vol 1 10 * Amazing Fantasy Omnibus Vol 1 1 * Marvel Milestone Edition: Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15 The third story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time Vol 1 10 * Amazing Fantasy Omnibus Vol 1 1 * Marvel Milestone Edition: Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15 * Doctor Who Weekly #30 The fourth story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time Vol 1 10 * Amazing Fantasy Omnibus Vol 1 1 * Marvel Milestone Edition: Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15 | Trivia = *The cover ultimately published for Amazing Fantasy #15 was not the one originally planned. Originally, Steve Ditko both penciled and inked the cover, but at the last minute Stan Lee decided to have Jack Kirby come in and redo it. Brian Cronin,"Comic Book Urban Legends Revealed #31!", Comics Should Be Good, ComicBookResources.com: December 29, 2005. * The date on the cover (August) is one month earlier than the date in the insignia (September 1962) for this issue. * The "Experiments in Radio-Activity" exhibit (where Parker got his spider bite) was in room 30 of the science hall. * Anthology titles like Amazing Fantasy presented stories that were usually only three to five pages long. The "Spider-Man!" story was therefore divided into two parts, even though Part 2 immediately followed Part 1. * Plot elements in the live action Spider-Man movie originate from this issue. * The cover of this issue appears in the comic galleries from the video games The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin (Sega CD version) and Spider-Man. | Recommended = | Links = }}